


bubbles

by pinkell_ugh



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Bath, F/F, Fluff, This isn't even good at all, Tokomaru, angsty fluff I guess, bubbble bath, i stayed up late to post this, nothing sexual >:(, please just validate me, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkell_ugh/pseuds/pinkell_ugh
Summary: toko wants to take a bath :)





	bubbles

“Hey M-Maru?” Toko Fukawa’s stutter, to her dismay, was creeping back into her voice as she leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom she shared with Komaru Naegi. She nervously picked at the skin on her thumb, a nasty habit she’d picked up in replace of the nail biting.  
  
Baby steps. Yeah.  
  
“Hmm?” Komaru looked up from behind the book she was reading. It was one of Toko’s, some cheesy romance she’d written last year.  
  
Toko felt color creep into her face as her cheeks warmed. “You don’t have to read that crap.”  
  
Komaru slipped her bookmark, a slip of notebook paper, into the novel and closed it, gently setting it down of the bedside table. She rose from the bed, crossing her arms. “Of course I do. I love to read your writing.”  
  
“It’s just shitty romance, it’s really not that good,” she mumbled, stepping into the small room and wincing slightly as a small bead of blood formed on her finger, but she pressed it to her skirt to hide it.  
  
“Yes it is. You’re an amazing—hey, what’s up with your…hand.” Komaru yanked her companion’s hand and inspected her raw thumb. “Toki, I thought you said you stopped the biting.”  
  
“I did, now I’m just kinda, um, picking.” She laughed nervously, pulling her hand away. “I’m trying to stop…! Its hard, you know that. And I’m a wreck.”  
  
Komaru smiled, and leaned forward to press her lips against her forehead. When she moved her head back, she was still grinning.  
  
“Toki, you used lotion! This is really good!”  
  
Toko smiled, but then chewed her lip. “Yeah. I came to ask you something, actually.” She was mumbling, her voice hardly audible as she wrung her hands together. Jeez, it wasn’t a big deal. So why did her chest feel so tight, and her throat like it was closing?  
  
“What is it?” Komaru reached down to grab both of the writer’s hands to stop her from anxiously fidgeting.  
  
“Iwannatakeabath,” she hastily murmured, every word blending together.  
  
“I can’t understand you. C’mon, you can talk to me,” Komaru encouraged.  
  
Toko drew a shaky breath. Seriously, it wasn’t a big deal at all. “O-okay.” She paused, chewing her lip and drawing another breath, this one slower and more level. “I want to—to take a bath. I want to try to be clean. Like—like really clean.”  
  
Komaru smiled sweetly and pulled Toko in for a hug. “Are you sure? ‘Cause honestly, you smell nice with the lotion—”  
  
“I’m sure. Just, um, can you…?”  
  
“Can I what?” Komaru asked, still hugging her.  
  
“Um, help me. I—I don’t know if I can—”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, listen. Of course I’ll help. Jesus, you thought I’d make you do this alone? Not a chance.” Komaru pulled out of the embrace so she could look at her lover. With a soft smile, she pushed up the other girl’s falling glasses and tucked a piece of dark raven hair behind her ear.  
  
“I’m really, really proud of you, Toki,” she said softly.  
  
The writing prodigy blushed. “Th-thanks.” She leaned her face into Komaru’s soft touch. She was lucky, so, so lucky. The moment lasted another minute, before they pulled away.  
  
“Alright,” Komaru breathed. “You ready?” Toko nodded in reply. “Okay. Wait here. I think we have some bubbles under the sink…” Her voice trailed off as she left the room. Toko sat down on the bed as Komaru could be heard rifling through the cabinets in search of bubbles. Suddenly, a loud “Aha!” as she stuck her head in the doorway from the bathroom. “Found ‘em!”  
  
Toko smiled nervously as she heard the sound of the water running. “Coward, c’mon,” she whispered under her breath to herself. She’d been through worse. Much, much worse. This was absolutely no reason to be scared. No reason for her hands to be shaking, her throat to close at the thought of submerging herself in water. For god’s sakes, part of her was a serial killer! She’d watched her fellow classmates be killed in gruesome and creative ways right in front of her. She’d fallen from a flying van, hundreds of feet high.  
  
She’d be fine. She was fine. She was with Komaru. Beautiful, confident, incredible Komaru.  
  
Her heartrate was slowing down, finally. She felt like she could breathe again. Exhaling, she reached over to pick up the book Komaru had been reading. She found it cute that the girl insisted on using a bookmark, lest she damage the precious pages.  
  
On the cover, where her name was printed, there were little hearts doodled around it, and the “o” at the end of her name had been covered with an “i.” She smiled in spite of herself, and flipped through the pages.  
  
Ever the bookworm, the smell of pages never ceased to make her feel comfortable and at long. She’d spent so long hidden away, nose stuck in a book, she’d never learned how to communicate nor gained any social skills. People never interested her; they were nothing like the books. Because in the books, the good guys one. The main character was victorious. The damsel was saved. There were happy endings. But in real life, there weren’t. Too young, she’d learned this.  
  
And she believed it. Believed that people were all twisted and cruel, seeking nothing more than their own selfish desires and not caring who they hurt in return.  
  
That is, until she met Komaru.  
  
Komaru Naegi, plucky sister to her fellow classmate, Makoto. They were both charismatic and charming; yet, for some reason, Komaru stuck out more. Call it what you wanted, fate, destiny, god’s will, whatever, but she couldn’t help her attraction to the girl.  
  
At first, she’d rejected every advance on becoming friends, believing Komaru to be like all the rest of the people she’d allowed herself to get truly close to. Until she realized she was being true, genuine. And the rest? History.  
Toko was staring off into space as she thought about her knight-in a-school girl-uniform who happened to be in the other room. She was lucky, so very lucky.  
  
“Madame, you’re bath has been drawn,” Komaru said with an exaggerated British accent as she bowed in the doorway. She was already undressed, nothing but a towel around her.  
  
Toko rose, setting down the book. “Why thank you.”  
  
She quickly undressed in the bathroom; at this point, her and Komaru had no shame. She eyed the water fearfully as her companion perched on the edge, offering her a hand.  
  
Toko took her hand, and stepped into the water, sucking in a sharp breath. It wasn’t deep at all, only coming up to the middle of her calves.  
  
Drawing a shaky breath and still gripping her lover’s hand, she slowly sunk into the water. The sensation hit her hard, though she was only sitting in it. She squeezed her eyes shut as she focused on her breathing, struggling to steady herself. A small whimper escaped her lips; she was drowning.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Komaru murmured, placing a hand on Toko’s shoulder.  
  
But it wasn’t Komaru’s hand. It was someone else’s, someone forcing her down, down, down—  
  
Until the back of her head connected with someone soft. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, meeting Komaru’s soft green ones looking back at her. She had her head back and resting on Komaru’s thigh’s.  
  
“See, you’re okay. I’m here. Nothing bad is going to happen,” Komaru cooed, running her fingers through Toko’s long, dark hair.  
  
Toko exhaled. She was okay. This was okay. She was fine.  
  
She closed her eyes and let Komaru’s soft murmurs and whispers calm her down and ground her.  
  
“Thank you,” she said, after a bit.  
  
“For what?” Komaru asked. She was now gently pouring water onto Toko’s head so she could was her hair.  
  
“Everything. Your existence. This.”  
  
Komaru blushed as she squeezed shampoo onto her hand. “That’s what I’m here for,” she said sheepishly, and began to lather the shampoo into Toko’s long hair.  
  
As she massaged, Toko replied, voice was sleepy as she let Komaru’s hands massaging her head soothe her. “But it isn’t. You could be shitty to me, like everyone else.”  
  
Komaru “tsk”ed. “Not everyone. You’ve just had a rougher time than most, that’s all.”  
  
Toko murmured in response, too relaxed to answer.  
  
Komaru then rinsed Toko’s hair, conditioned it, then rinsed again. Absently, after she’d been washed, she let her head fall back onto Komaru’s thighs. Komaru, who didn’t mind, stroked her lover’s hair as she feel asleep in the bath.  
  
When she woke, nearly an hour later, Komaru was still rubbing her hair and was now humming softly to herself.  
  
“Oh, you’re awake,” Komaru smiled warmly.  
  
“Yeah. Your thighs are great, but man, my back—whoa.” Toko looked around her. She was still naked, and still in the bathtub.  
  
“You did it! I knew you could. You’re amazing,” Komaru grinned.  
  
Toko smiled back, looking up at her lover. “You’re even more amazing,” she said, dreamily, and leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
This kiss was soft and tender, sleepy and dreamy. Toko was still tired from her nap, and the fact that it was late and Komaru tired from sitting upright, but they kissed anyway. After a few short moments, they pulled apart.  
  
“That never gets old.”  
  
Toko bushed. “It doesn’t. It truly doesn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't good, i know. i just liked the idea and wanted to try something. oh well uwu


End file.
